cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Starburst
Starburst (ICAO code: SB3) is an airline running in the standard edition of Cyber Airlines. It is headquartered in LaGuardia Airport in New York. Its team color is Yellow. History Cascade *IATA code: CSD *Headquartered in Orlando International Airport, London Heathrow Airport *Part of the Trans World Alliance (From Cascade's official website.) With three incarnations of Cascade, the airline, just starting and growing to become a worldwide phenomenon, has a lot of history behind it, but it got bad for the first two eras of Cascade, which sets off bad luck coming into this fiasco year. Cascade One The first incarnation was pretty average as they purchased a single Boeing 737-600. Because the airline had inexpeiences in operations, so much trouble was an obstacle, but the company couldn't get through, and ceased operations. The Concorde Cascade's second incarnation traces to what would've been a future hub of the first incarnation, London Heathrow. They purchased a Concorde and an Embraer ERJ-145, but the Concorde surprisingly turned in a few passengers. Losing funds and profits, they announced that the Concorde wouldn't land in order to prevent themselves from bankruptcy. Later, Leander from Luthansa Cargo and Trans World Alliance asked the airline to restart operations with either an Airbus A300B4600-F for cargo, or Boeing's NG series for passenger services. The airline agreed to his advice and the Concorde era was history, and the second incarnation ceased operations. Trans World Alliance, back to Boeing Cascade's third attempt to reach the top commenced operations, back with a Boeing 737-800 and made Orlando International Airport their headquarters. At the same time, Cascade joined the Trans World Alliance, a small yet reliable alliance. The airline enjoyed a sucessful resurgement via profits and hoped to make Cascade No. 1 in the aviation industry. Bankruptcy and the end of Cascade Unfortunatly, the airline fell victim to a failed contract to Rochester and the airline's resuregence was short-lived. The president and CEO decided to cease operations on June 11th, 2011, and at the same time, a new airline was formed under the foundation of Cascade: Ming-Ming Airways, with a Boeing 737-700 and then an Airbus A320. The new airline's president and CEO decided to use Cascade's operating certificate and it was utilized to its own fleet. The new livery, as it was intended by Ming-Ming Duckling, would bring a small tribute to the bankrupt airline. Ming-Ming Airways *IATA code: MMD *Headquartered in LaGuardia, London Heathrow, and Orlando International *Part of the Open Skies Alliance As Cascade crumbled to bankruptcy, another airline was built with its foundation. Ming-Ming Airways replaced Cascade, was headquartered in LaGuardia, and was led by Ming-Ming Duckling. Sometime in June, they restarted in Heathrow and finally Orlando International Airport. The operated, for a short time, a Boeing 737-700 and then an Airbus A320. Due to personal issues regarding her behavior, the airline ceased operations in June. : I am having a bad reputation than expected in the forums and they may call me annoying, but it was somehow my personal opinions that drop my reputation. Because of China Blue's jets511 as CEO - this is really tough to say this - due to my mood and annoyance, plus the issues other airlines and/or members they are having with me, we will cease operations. I will reveal the new airline tomorrow, but I will not run this airline. We have no sources confirming the new CEO of this new airline, but I am sure that he or she will do great in the new company. "Noting to the fact I do not understand what the Texan term 'beef head' means, jets511 had gave me a bad reputation point, resulting in this personal and life-changing decision meant. We are a bit annoyed at each other, but either us or somebody will have to resolve this one way or another. Though we were aiming for a goal that would put us on top of the ranks, it was my personal issues that have held me back, therefore, it was time to let this dream dash away. "Therefore, I cannot blame any person who has annoyed me multiple times but me; I have this sort of personality which can never change either by me or another person. So, therefore, I have decided to leave the aviation business and try to focus on other pursuits. Ming-Ming Airways will formally cease operations tomorrow and we will have an Airbus A320 to be transferred back to its manufacturer and to be sent to another airline willingly to take the airliner and they might make success with it. We are also starting liquidation of all assets owned by the airline and they will be sold to the unnamed company. As I bid goodbye to this airline and the aviation industry, I will say this once for everyone: Go with the flow. Ignore the people that bother you so much so that your opposite would learn his or her lesson. So this concludes this chapter for this airline. We hope for this brand to fly again in the near future. Therefore, Ming-Ming left the aviation industry and Cyber Airlines alone, prompting a new airline forming under its foundation. Braniff International Airways *IATA code: BNF *Headquartered in LaGuardia *Part of the Open Skies Alliance Intended by Nareik Ltd. CEO Palma, "built to last," the Braniff name began flying again, and so did Impala. The airline was headquartered in LaGuardia AGAIN like its ancestors, Ming-Ming Airways and Cascade. The airline started off with the Boeing 737, and along the way, bought an ATR 42F to kick-start its cargo division. Due to rowdy behavior and "chaos" evolving in the forums, Braniff ceased operations. Inception Starburst began operations initally in San Francisco, but its official start came in Orlando International Airport. It operated a Boeing 737-700 and an ATR 42F, but somehow, the CEO felt it didn't cooperated with him, so the airline was restarted in LaGuardia Airport. The airline currently runs a McDonnell Douglas DC-9-40 and an ATR 72 for its operations, but plans to purchase the Concorde and start non-stop service to either Europe or Asia and purchase fuel farms there. It is currently a part of the WE LOVE FLYING Alliance. Sometime in late July, Starburst restarted operations with three ATR 42F's, and have since then, developed a two-airframe fleet in August. In September, its DC-9-40 was sold to the broker, paving the way to the Tupolev Tu-334 and its new personal TV's. Developments since August 2011 *Starburst rotated aircraft time to time; first it had the British Aerospace 146 for the Salt Lake Route; then came the Embraer ERJ190 on an unofficial route; the McDonnell Douglas DC-9-40 which operated the Salt Lake Extreme route; and the Tupolev Tu-334 on unofficial routes via point-to-point system. *A fuel farm was purchased at Starburst's headquarters in New York to avoid fuel costs. *Starburst made its inaugural flight to South America on August 17th, 2011. *The airline has also sent an application to the Mountain Flower Group and has joined the group on Monday, August 22nd, 2011. *Starburst broke into the medium-range market by purchasing a Bombardier CS300ER after selling their Tupolev Tu-334. Mountain Flower Group On August 22nd, 2011, it was announced by AriSol Airways CEO flyorski that Starburst had joined the Mountain Flower Group along with USA Airways, Frontier Airways, and now defunct airline Pacifica. Dream Lounge On August 12th, 2011, Starburst officially joined the Dream Lounge, which served business class and first class passengers in a state-of-the-art enviroment. Due to personal issues with rival airline Amston Airways, the airline announced that they would leave the chain on September 5th, 2011, and would open a new, private airport lounge chain, known as Flycorner. Future plans Starburst strives to achieve success in tourism and aviation finacially and wisely. Please note that these plans can change without notice. *Purchase Concorde **Buy slots in Europe, Asia, or USA to boost sales **Purchase fuel farms **Passenger and fuel improvements (critical!) *Expand fleet **Boeing 737, 747, A320 for pax (passenger) services **Start cargo division with ATR 42/72F, expand once profitable Fleet Category:Active airlines Category:Airlines of the United States Category:WE LOVE FLYING alliance members